no es justo… papá siempre es justo
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Connor se mete en problemas junto al resto del equipo Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


"**no es justo"… papá siempre es justo**

Connor miraba con rabia a la puerta porque eran tan injustos con él… porque debía ser el que estuviera en su habitación con la cola roja como un tomate…

"no es justo papá" grito en voz alta

Por su puesto Ángel lo escucho desde su habitación, como explicarle que no estaba en sus manos castigar al resto del equipo claro que la reprimenda que se llevaron y sobre todo escuchar a Conn siendo castigado que sabia que para todos era lejos lo peor

Las cosas no habían empezado con el pie derecho pero al poco tiempo se habían convertido en una familia y Conn era él bebe

Y todos esta vez habían desobedecido, Ángel tenia prohibido que Conn fuera de casería y el por su puesto no era feliz, el equipo aprovechando que tenían una casería muy fácil y que Ángel no estaba sucumbieron a las suplicas del muchacho y lo dejaron participar, el problema surgió cuando la simple casería se volvió un completo infierno y de no ser porque Ángel estaba cerca Conn que se arriesgó mas de la cuenta pudo salir gravemente lastimado.

Ángel al llegar a casa les ordeno que se sentaran y comenzó con un reto del mismo demonio.

"como pueden ser tan irresponsables acaso son unos críos… porque se compartan como unos es que acaso debo zurrarlos a todos para que aprendan a comportarse, que son adolecentes que aprovechan que el papá no esta para hacer trastadas arrastrando al hermanito chico" nadie se atrevía a decir nada "pues si esto se vuelve a repetir esto es lo que les daré a todos" sin mas tomo a Connor le bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos.

"no papá no papito por favor no delante de todos" pero nada o dejo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó en azote ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS.

"Gunn ve por el cepillo el de cabello y el de ducha" le ordeno

"No Ángel es suficiente"

"ahora una palabra mas y agregas el cinturón" Gunn partió rápidamente no quería hacer mas grave el castigo para Connor la culpa lo estaba matando

En cuando llego pudo ver como el trasero de Connor estaba teñido de rojo, y sabia que ese rojo pasaría a rojo intenso y después del cepillo de ducha seria un rojo furioso y así fue los gritos de dolor de Connor eran horribles para todos no podían dejar de encogerse cada vez que escuchaban un cepillazo Connor no podía mas lloraba sin cansancio al finalizar el castigo ya no lloraba solo sollozaba, n cambio el resto del equipo lloraba amargamente.

"están todos castigados hasta nuevo aviso" nadie se quejo "ahora a sus recamaras y Wes tu iras a la que esta al lado de mi habitación"

"si señor" eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Ángel llevo a su hijo en la cama le puso el pijama pues el chico ya no tenia fuerzas ni para eso.

"Te amo hijo… pero cuando papá dice que no es no… podría haberte perdido..."

"papi… podre ir al campamento" Ángel se maldijo porque su hijo debía mencionarlo justo ahora… la respuesta tenia que ser no si lo hubiese dejado pasar pudo haberle levantado el castigo justo antes, pero ahora ya no podía.

"no corazón no puedes"

"no es justo" Connor quería tanto ir a conocer la nieve y ahora no podría, no habían palabra de Ángel que lo consolaran lloro sin descanso hasta quedarse dormido.

Paro ahora había despertado y no era justo no era justo

"no es justo papá" le volvió a decir mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Ángel fue a la habitación de Conn con cara de pocos amigos pero su corazón se derrite por el chico su milagro.

"suficiente Connor tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo hacerlo con tus constantes berrinches y ya que no puedo confiar en que cumplas el castigo vendrás conmigo, agarra tu ropa de nieve en la montaña"

Connor salto a los brazos de su padre

"te amo te amo te amo papito lindo de mi corazón gracias gracias gracias"

"no sé que de hablas" fingió inocencia

"sé que tu trabajo es hacerme feliz" dijo agarrando su mochila (que tenia lista para ir de campamento) y partió corriendo al auto.

"te das cuenta que vas en pijama"

"NO importa papá es de noche apúrate… y trae mi manta" grito mientras se recostaba en el asiento trasero

Ángel al llegar vehículo encontró a su milagro durmiendo como un angelito, lo cubrió con la manta y partió a darle unas vacaciones a su hijo.


End file.
